


Call Me Maybe?

by evolutionarydevelopment



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolutionarydevelopment/pseuds/evolutionarydevelopment
Summary: Darlene is in New York City and she needs a job. Where could she work?Set after season 4.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Call Me Maybe?

It had been three months since Darlene got her brother back. When the doctors had told her that he could get out of the hospital, she immediatly decided that they should get an apartment together. They decided to get out of Manhattan. They couldn't afford much since they were both out of a job. The money from the hack wouldn't last forever. She knew she had to come up with some sort of plan for the future. She needed to step up while her brother was figuring things out. Darlene thought that Dom's offer. Could she really be working for the government? Dom said it herself, she was a rule breaker but at the same time, could she afford to be picky? Who exactly would want to hire her consindering that her resume was pretty much empty. She took her phone, and composed the number Dom had given her when they were still at the airport. It was ringing. 

'This is Ryan.' Darlene heard on the other end of the phone.

She hanged up immediately. Who was she kidding she couldn't do this.

She heard the front door which meant that Elliot was back from his morning run. Apparently, her brother was someone who was going for a run in the morning.

'Hello. I brought you back a ice coffee from Starbucks.' said Elliot.

He was also a Starbucks guy.

'Thanks.'

She took a sip of her drink. She was looking at Elliot wondering if he could tell that something was bothering her.

'You alright?'

Apparently, he could. 

'What would you think of me going to work for the feds?'

'You working for the feds?'

'Yeah. That is what I said.'

'How would that work, exactly?'

'Well. I don't know. I guess I would help bust these hackers wannabe.'

'Since when do you believe in the feds?'

'Since... I don't believe in them but I also need a job. Who knows? Maybe, I can actually make myself useful over there.'

'You could help them prevent a lot of stuff from happening.' 

'What do you mean?' 

Elliot sighs. 'Since the Dark Army is no longer a threat, maybe, some people will feel... I don't know… Inspired by what we did… So, I guess helping the feds might not be such a bad idea.' 

Darlene finished her drink, and decided to get out of the apartment. She walked until she reached Prospect Park. She stayed there until it was completely dark. Her phone was buzzing. She had a new text from her brother.

'Are you coming back?' 

She didn't reply, and started walking back to the apartment. When she arrived Elliot was busy in the kitchen. 

'Do you want something to eat?' Elliot asked her.

'Sure.' 

They ate in silence. He could make a killer cook if he wanted too. 

'Did you talk to Dom?'

'What do you mean?' Darlene replied. She was surprised that he had mentioned Dom. 

'Wouldn't she able to help you get an interview at the FBI?' 

'I haven't heard from her since I asked her to run away with me.' Darlene confessed. 'When we were at the airport, she gave me the number of a friend of hers.'

'Did you call her friend?'

'Yeah but I hanged up right away.'

Elliot laughed. Darlene gave him a death stare.

'Ok, sorry. What happened?' 

'I just... panicked, I guess. I didn't know what to say. Maybe, Dom wasn't serious when she gave me that number.

'Look, I don't really know Dom or anything but I am sure the feds would be happy to have you on board.'

'Thanks, brother. You are the best.' she moved from her spot to give her brother a hug.

* * *

Darlene looked at the clock hanging in the living room. It was 8 PM. She still hadn't picked up the phone. Damn, she really thought that she was passed that stage. She reached for the phone but Elliot moved faster than her, and took the phone out of her hands, and composed the number. Darlene couldn't move from her spot. Elliot handed her the phone while mouthing that Ryan was on the other side on the phone.

'Hello... Who is this? How did you get this number? Is it one of your joke, Dom?'

'Hi. My name is Darlene. Dom gave your number.'

'Listen, honey. I can tell that Dom is having a blast since they gave her a new partner... '

'Dom is in Manhattan?' Darlene asked incredulously.

'Yes. What did you say your name was?'

'Darlene. My name is Darlene. Darlene Alderson.'

'What is it that you want Darlene Alderson?'

'I am calling to see if you have a position at the FBI... ' she heard that Ryan was typing.

'Come by tomorrow. Would 10 AM be a good time for you?' Ryan replied softly.

'Yeah.'

The line went dead. Darlene was wondering why Dom didn't tell her that she got her job back. Even if Darlene had screwed up, she was still hoping that Dom would reach out once everything was over. Maybe, going to the FBI tomorrow wasn't such a good idea after all.

'So... ?' Her mind was so focused on Dom that she had forgotten that Elliot was waiting to know what Ryan had said.

'I got an interview'

'Congrats, sis'. I am proud of you.'

She pulled Elliot into a hug. It felt good to be able to hug him.

'Thank you. I am going to bed, I'll try not to mess it up tomorrow.'

'I am sure you won't. Goodnight.'

* * *

Her phone rang at 8 AM. It took her 10 minutes to get out of her bed. She was never up this early. She entered her bathroom, after taking a shower, she thought about what she was going to wear for her interview. Considering that she had never been to an interview before, much less with the FBI, she had no idea what to wear. Why couldn't Dom just be there with her? After all, it was Dom's idea. She settled on a simple a jean, a white shirt and her usual military jacket. She poured herself a glass of water, she realized that Elliot already left for his morning run. He had left her a piece of paper on the kitchen table : 'Good luck, sis. Don't forget to take the B line.'

It made her smiled that he still thought about giving her advices on how to get into the city. When she was younger, she was always following him everywhere. Most of the time, she had no idea where she was going. She was simply following Elliot. When she was 12 years old, she had let go of Elliot's hand to venture into the subway station to buy herself a stuffed bunny. After realizing that she couldn't find Elliot, she got one of her first panic attack. Fortunately, her brother had managed to find her. From that moment, Elliot made sure that she knew where Darlene was going at all time before taking the subway.

Shit. She was late. She took her sunglasses, and ran off to catch the nearest subway. Going to Manhattan nearly took her a hour. She reached the building where Dom had interviewed her, after the shooting. Damn, why was she thinking about this again? She reached the reception, she was given a badge for the day. A woman escorted her to the third floor where Ryan's office. Ryan offered her a cup of coffee. Ryan was wearing a plain t-shirt which show off her numerous tattoos on her arms. The interview probably took less than 15 minutes. Darlene thought that it went very well. Ryan told her that she had to get approval from her boss to hire someone, but she would give her a phone call by the end of the day. 

She grabbed a cup of coffee on her way out. She was almost out of the floor when she crashed into someone. She started apologizing when she realised that the person standing in front of her was Dom. She looked beautiful.

'Hey.' Dom said

She didn't know what to answer. She should probably start with saying hello but no sounds were coming out of her mouth.

'What are you doing here?'

She knew that she must have looked like a deer caught in headlights, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say some many things at once. She should probably start by saying how sorry she was for everything that happened. Hadn't she already apologized? Or maybe, she should start by thanking Dom for saving her life. She never did thank her, did she? She didn't notice but Ryan re-appeared to get herself a cup of coffee.

'Hey, Dom. Thank you for sending Darlene my way.' Ryan said.

'Sending Darlene your way?'

'Thank you for giving her my number. We clearly need more people like her.'

'You took a job, here?'

The question was clearly directed at Darlene, but the brain was playing catch up.

'Well... I still need to clear things up with the boss. You know how these things go, Dom.' Ryan replied.

'Sure.'

'Can I talk to you about something, Dom?' Ryan asked softly

'I can meet you in your office in 10 minutes if that works for you?'

Ryan nodded, and went back to her office.

'Hey,' Darlene finally managed to get out of her mouth.

'So... You are back?' Dom asked

'I never left.'

'I tried contacting you but you never responded.'

Darlene was shocked. She never received anything from Dom but why would she be lying?

'I didn't receive anything.'

'Oh. I ended up taking the plane to Budapest. I stayed there for an entire month. I came back after the investigation was complete. As you could have guessed, they decided to clear me. At first, I wasn't sure that I wanted to come back to the FBI... Anyway, I sent you a postcard.'

Dom was rambling again. In that moment, Darlene wanted nothing more than to reach up to kiss her.

'You did?' Darlene asked surprised.

'It was my only way of contacting you. We forgot to exchange numbers at the airport...'

Darlene was really stupid. She wanted nothing more than for Dom to contact her expect she didn't give a phone number. She had left her CSH phone behind a long time ago.

'I am so sorry. I completely forgot.'

'Don't worry about it. I am sorry but I have to go back to work. Ryan must be waiting for me.'

And with that, Darlene was left by herself. She opened the door, and got on the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, she thought about Dom. How did she not realised that she hadn't given Dom her phone number? She didn't even know that Dom had gone to Budapest until 5 minutes ago. She clearly needed a drink. It was almost lunch time... Maybe, the bar where she used to meet Dom was opened. It was the only bar she knew near the FBI building.

* * *

She arrived in front the bar, it was opened. She pushed the door. It might be a bit early for drinks considering that there was only two customers. The first customer, a dude, was at the bar with 6 beers in front of him. The woman seemed to be there to ask the barkeep out. However, she was probably too sober to do so. Darlene sat down at the bar. The barkeep apparently recognised her... and gave her a bourbon.

'Where is your friend?' the barmaid asked her.

'At work.' she responded coldly.

'Troubles in paradise?' he asked jokely. 

'What?'

'The last time you were here, it looked like you two might be a thing so... yeah, just making conversation.'

'Why don't you mind your business?'

'Right.'

She might have offended the barmaid which was probably not a good idea considering that she didn't know this area well enough to know where to find bar with cheap drinks. While she was drinking her sorrows, someone entered the bar. It was Dom. Was her head playing her? Was she starting to see things like her brother used to? 

'Hey, again.' Dom said softly 'So... Ryan asked me out.' Dom continued.

Well, this day keeps getting better and better.

'I had no idea she was into me. The only thing I could think about when she asked me out, was that I wished I had the courage to ask you out earlier. I wished I had tried harder... I don't know why I didn't.' Dom said. 

Damn. In that moment, Darlene became increasingly aware that they were both really bad at this. Darlene reached up, and kissed Dom. It felt so good.

* * *

I paid for my drink, and left the bar quickly while reaching for Dom's hand. Dom hailed a taxi. She opened the door for me to get in. We sat in the backseat. Dom gave the instructions to the driver. Before I could realised that I was going home with Dom, she was reaching to kiss me again. Dom was such a good kisser but it was enough. I needed more. Apparently, Dom read my mind because she moved to straddle me. I was being straddled by Dom in the back of a freaky taxi. I moaned. I was so excited, in that moment, I wondered if I could keep it together. I reached around her back, my hands slip under her t-shirt. Dom's skin was so soft. I was so lost in this feeling that I almost took her t-shirt. After remembering where I was, I quickly pushed my hands off of Dom's skin. Dom clearly didn't have it in her to care. Dom's hand was on her belly. Darlene wanted nothing more than for Dom to slip her hand down her belly, and then between her legs. Why was the ride back to Dom's place taking so long? Right before Dom could touch her clit, the driver said something which they didn't hear.

'Could you repeat that?' Dom said calmly.

'We have arrived.' the driver repeated.

Dom quickly gave him the money, and got out of the cab. Darlene couldn't move. Dom opened the door for her, and hold out her hand for Darlene. She gently took her hand, and landed in Dom's embrace. They stayed there for a few seconds. They both needed the fresh air. Dom broke the silence.

'Would you like to come up?' Dom asked.

Darlene laughed. What kind of question was that?

'What made you think I won't be interested in coming up, girl scout?' Darlene replied, still stunned by the question.

A smile appeared on Dom's face.

'Just checking.'

Dom opened the door, and before she could close it, Darlene was kissing her neck. Darlene and Dom quickly got undressed. Dom carried Darlene towards the bedroom. Darlene loved how strong Dom was.

* * *

The next morning, Darlene was again all alone. Was it all a dream? How many times was she going to have this dream? Why did it feel so real all of the sudden? She looked around, she wasn't in her apartment. She recognized Dom's apartment meaning that last night must have been real. Darlene got shivers just thinking about last night. Dom came out of the shower, completely naked. Darlene couldn't look away. Dom sat next to Darlene on the bed, and kissed her.

'Ryan left you a text. She got the all clear from her boss.' Dom said.

'Does that mean I am going to a pig?

'Probably? It's up to you, now... '

'Well, I went to an interview to be a pig.'

'You'll be the best pig there is.'

'I guess it's a good thing that I am going to be working with Ryan, right?'

'How so?'

'I'll be able to make sure that she doesn't steal you away.'

'Never.'

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic. I couldn't help it.


End file.
